


Bioshock: Papa Suchong

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BioShock
Genre: Ahahahahaha, NO BUT SRSLY, accu-vox, and he hit a little girl, audio diary, dr suchong sucks and loves torturing jack, hes twisted, serves him right to get fucking rekt by a big daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Papa Suchong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioshock: Papa Suchong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dick and tortured my poor child. Oops.  
> It's my interpretation of what one of Suchong's Accu-Voxes might have on it while testing the mind control on Jack as a child. xoxo

“Dr. Suchong/Client, named one Beverly Donnah. How are you feeling today?”  
“Just wonderful, Dr. Suchong.”  
“That is very good. Today, we will be testing new kind of experiment.”  
“Is... Dr. Suchong, there’s no reason for a child to be here, is there?”  
“Papa Suchong, what am I doing?”  
“It is okay. I would like to run test with Beverly here. Please, walk up to her.”  
“Oh... Hello, there. What’s your name?”  
“Do not answer question please. Now, please take this knife.”  
“Papa Suchong?”  
“Take the knife, would you kindly.”  
“Dr. Suchong, I hardly think this is suitable behavior for a child!”  
“Please stick the knife into her belly.”  
“Papa Suchong... I don’t want to... Please don’t make me hurt her...”  
“I demand to see someone about this, Suchong! Let me out of here!”  
“Put the knife into her belly...would you kindly.”  
“Suchong, you- Agh! Su...chong...”  
“Very good.”  
“Papa Suchong...”  
“Now, now, no crying. I have present for you... A puppy. You like her?”  
“Yes, Papa Suchong...”


End file.
